Drunk
by indecisive-ays
Summary: Aarch is not happy. Tia is insistent. Sometime after Season 2. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Galactik Football. **

**Drunk**

"Rocket!" Micro-Ice yelled, redundantly highly as he stupidly blinked around. Along with all his team mates he froze on spot. That was a sight that could sober up the entire drunken team.

Tia and Rocket –THE Tia and Rocket, who were rather skilful in acting like they were nothing more than friends in public- were making out.

Right there.

Under their noses.

To be fair, it looked more like Tia was trying to have her wicked way with him; she was pushing herself towards his body, running her hands over his chest and Micro-Ice was quite certain that her blouse was not that low-cut before. But Rocket didn't seem to care or be embarrassed at any rate, in fact he kind of looked all too pleased with himself as if he had seen it coming –somewhere from his foggy mind Micro-Ice remembered he actually carried that exact expression all night after Tia started to down her drinks.

Tia's hand grabbed his t-shirt somewhere between his shoulder blades and that seemed to hit a chord; Rocket growled and pushed her against the wall feverishly, as the onlooking younger striker flinched and, waking up from his trance, realized if he didn't raise his question soon, he wouldn't be able to.

"ROCKET!!!" he shouted, "CAPTAIN! HELLOOOO!!! ROOOOOCKEEEETTTTT!!!"

"WHAT?" Rocket snapped; irritated that he had to leave Tia, who giggled very un-Tia like.

"Before you lose your head and self in your –very gorgeous, let me add- girlfriend; could you do us a favour tomorrow?" Micro-Ice asked, as he waved to Tia who waved back enthusiastically moving out of the trap Rocket had created between his body and the wall. But she misbalanced and almost fell if it hadn't been for Rocket who easily sneaked an arm around her waist. He tried to steady her to his side but she wriggled and went behind him again, playing with the suspenders of his jeans.

"What's it?" Rocket sighed; sometimes he wished he could leave the captain business on field.

"Could you persuade Aarch into not having that early training tomorrow?"

"_Persuade_ Aarch?" Rocket growled, which earned him a Tia nibbling on his neck, "Darn... I may... ask him about it..."

"Come on, Rocket! We're all wasted!" Ahito yawned.

"That you are!"

They looked at Aarch standing like a commodore, standing to his full height at the doorway. He did not look happy.

Thran saluted.

D'Jok hiccupped.

Ahito yawned. Again.

Micro-Ice waved. Again.

Mei leant against D'Jok, nonchalantly.

Mark tried to run for his life, which resulted in him being sprawled on the floor.

Yuki fell on the sofa, instantly sleeping.

Rocket massaged his temples.

And Tia kissed Rocket's cheek.

Aarch shook his head.

"Rocket?"

"Yeah?"

"Any explanation on the condition of the team?"

"Well, you see... We were rather... excited about you and Adium getting married..."

"Hmm?"

"And we went to celebrate..." Rocket had difficulty in speaking with Tia whispering –dirty, one could guess from her expression- things into his ear. "And we celebrated. More. And a little bit more... And..." he wavered; throwing what he wished was an apologetic look at his coach.

"Aren't you supposed to keep them in line, as the captain?" Aarch said wincing as D'Jok went into a fit of hiccups.

"Ahh..." Rocket half-growled in victory: "I know how _you_ kept them in line when you were captain, coach." Tia with a sly look on her face put his usually left down suspenders on his shoulders.

"How so?" Aarch questioned.

"You really want me to..." Rocket giggled when Tia's hands covered his stomach, Aarch sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "...spill the details of your boys-night-outs when you're _that_ close to _finally_ getting together with Adium?"

"How do you...?" Aarch's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm Norato's son, remember? Your brother? He was there, too..." Rocket said, looking smug –until Tia left a kiss at the base of his neck and he groaned, totally destroying the smugness of his expression.

"That man! I swear I'll tell Keira all about his scores!" Aarch growled.

"Can we go now?" Micro-Ice asked hopefully, trying to pull Yuki up and empathising with Thran for the first time. That family was full of heavy sleepers!

"No!" Aarch cried out, making Tia narrow her eyes at him behind Rocket -she dangerously resembled a cat ready to bring its claws out. Aarch didn't flinch as he pondered; "You're lucky I'm not making you train right now. Actually, I could..."

"Ehem..." Rocket cleared his throat, as Tia whispered one word to him not taking her glare from Aarch as she smirked; "I... we need to leave. Now. Tia says."

"Since when is Tia the boss around here?" Aarch asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

As a response Tia threw a snooty look towards him and started walking out, apparently she had grabbed Rocket's suspenders from behind him because he was yanked a second later.

Walking backwards, Rocket raised his hands in defiance to his fuming coach and confused teammates:

"If I gotta go, I gotta go!"

They closed the door behind them and the distant rush of steps and laughter were heard. Mark raised a head:

"Damn it! The one time I'm sure I'll see a sight of them, I can't move a muscle!"

* * *

**Another small one-shot! I was actually going to make it a part of "Us" but I wrote this right after I watched Episode 12 of Season 2 (when Adium told Aarch they could try again) and as you can see Rocket has to be the captain (and wear his old pants -remember them? they had suspenders!) for this to work and the season ended and he didn't became the captain (and changed clothes! what's with not Mei but Rocket changing clothes?!), so this became kind of an AU. And I think everyone's a little out of character (I blame the alcohol!) so I decided it will be alone on its own.**

**And yes, Mark stalks them; he takes notes and everything to learn how to pick up a girl. Tia is amused to _some_**** extent, Rocket is not. **


End file.
